


Second Chances

by pandieex



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandieex/pseuds/pandieex
Summary: What if Josie had used the astral projection prism that Hope used for Landon in 1x15? What If Josie used this to talk to Penelope and get something that has been on her chest for months. Here is a little one shot of that.





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a one shot of Josie talking to a hologram of Penelope. Trying to find closure of the girl that she still loves. No matter how much she hurt her.

_Dear Josie. _

_I think I have tried to write this letter a hundred times. Wanting to get everything out because I knew I will never be able to tell you this in person. There are so many things I wished I did differently because when I think about how we ended up it kills me. When I walked into this school and I got Lizzie as my tour guide, I thought this would be my hell. I thought this school would be just another stepping stone but then I met you. You had this aurora around you. Even with Lizzie as your sister there was something about you. Something I had to know more about. Then when rumours went around the school that you were crushing on me, I couldn’t believe it. I made you think that I was fine with it since people crush on me all the time but inside, I was freaking out. Because I was the one crushing on you. Right from the first moment I saw you. You were always so nervous around me and I found it so adorable. Yes, I put on a confident façade but you had no idea all the feelings I would get every time we spoke. I honestly never felt that way about anyone before. Then that one day in the library I caught you reading a book that you weren’t supposed to be reading. Dark magic. You tried to act like you weren’t doing anything wrong but I knew you too well. You’re the girl that follows the rules so when you saw that I caught you reading a book about dark magic you started to freak out. I honestly found it cute and I reassured you that I wouldn’t tell your parents. Or anyone for that matter. Your face lighting up when you read the book was the moment, I knew I wanted to be the reason you smiled like that. That I wanted to be with you. So, then I kissed you and you kissed me back and it felt electric. Like my whole life was leading to that moment. But that was only the beginning. The months that we spent together. As girlfriends. Had to be the best months of my life. The happiness I had with you; I can’t even put it into words how I felt. You have to know what we had was real. Our relationship was the realest thing I have ever felt in my life. I can’t tell you how sorry I am for breaking your heart. I never wanted to hurt you and I know that’s exactly what I did but there is a reason I did that. There’s a reason why I kissed MG on the night of the first day back at school. There’s a reason why I helped MG with his crush on Lizzie. There’s a reason why I made everyone choose you as our witch representative for the council. There’s a reason why I pushed you to the limit. There’s a reason why I kissed you on the night of your birthday. There’s a reason for doing all these things. When you read this letter you probably won’t have any idea what I’m talking about but I know one day this will make sense. You will find out why I did these things. Why I was so cruel. The one constant thing I had in my life was loving you. No matter what that’s the one thing that got me through every single day. Even though you hated me. Even though you wanted me dead. I never stopped loving you. Not for a single moment. You’re probably going to have that cute pouty face when you read this as you won’t understand half of this letter. But eventually you will find out what I mean and maybe you will see that there was a reason I did it all. I have to go and it kills me that I won’t get to say goodbye but maybe it’s better this way. You will grow without me and that will give you enough courage to fight for yourself for once. Which is what I have always wanted. My mom got a job in Belgium and I have to go with her. I have to leave us behind. I had waited weeks debating whether this would be a good idea or not and I’ve come to the conclusion that it is. You don’t need me anymore. I hope when you read this letter that you will process everything in it because I put my entire heart into this letter. Into saying goodbye. I hope you will remember all the good times we shared because I will never forget Jojo. I will always remember us. _

_One day you will understand. _

_Penelope. _

Josie had read this letter several times over the last summer. It had been three months since Penelope left. They hadn’t spoken once. Josie couldn’t bring herself to pick up the phone and dial the number of her ex-girlfriend. She wouldn’t know what to say. She had spent so long hating her so finding out that she was not the devil incarnate that she persisted. She was the only one that actually fought for her. Until the very end. But Josie would never get to tell Penelope how sorry she was.

This summer had been really hard for her. She felt like someone was missing out of her life but she couldn’t put her finger on it. She had Landon by her side. They had become best friends over the summer. They both felt like they had something missing and they bonded over that. Josie spent the majority of the summer researching about the merge and Landon had helped her with that.

Josie researched as much as she could about the merge and finding a cure. She owed it to Penelope to fight for her life and that’s exactly what she planned to do. But she would never hurt her sister so she promised herself she would find a way to break this curse. Lizzie spent the summer away with their mother where Josie had spent the summer with her father. It was one of the first summers where they spent it apart but they both had gone through a lot this past year. They both needed the space.

Josie had placed the astral projection prism onto the bench as this was the first time, she had tried to used this. She was scared. Even though she knew she shouldn’t be. It was fake. But she was still terrified. Josie sat slowly down onto the bench. A bench that she and Penelope would sit at when they started dating. It was their place. It was where they talked about everything. It was also where they kissed a lot too. Josie found this very fitting. Josie was pulled out of her thoughts when Penelope appeared next to her. Even though she wasn’t real she still had the exact same smirk.

“Hey Josie.” Penelope smiled.

“Hey Penelope.” Josie nodded.

There were a few moments of silence as Josie was gathering to courage to say what she wanted to say.

“Is there something you wanted to tell me?” Penelope asked.

“So many things. I just wish I knew you were okay. Happy.” Josie sighed.

“You know I can’t answer that. You have to pick up the phone and call her.” Penelope nodded.

“I know.” Josie looked at Penelope.

“God you look exactly like her.” Josie continued.

“I think she would be offended if you said that. Because there is no one like Penelope Park.” Penelope smirked.

“Yeah she would.” Josie laughed.

Penelope was smiling at her and it made Josie sad. She knew she should be over her. It had been months since she left. Even longer since they broke up. But she still couldn’t let her go.

“I’m sorry.” Josie started to say.

“You’re sorry?” Penelope looked confused.

“I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you. I’m sorry I pushed you away and most of all I’m sorry I didn’t read the letter sooner. I’m sorry I didn’t give you a reason to stay.” Josie had tears in her eyes.

“I know.” Penelope nodded.

“You would be proud of me you know? I have fought to put myself first like you always wanted.” Josie looked at Penelope.

“I’m glad.” Penelope half smiled.

“I understand, Penelope. Like you said I would. I understand.” Josie softly said.

“I know, Jojo.” Penelope smiled.

Josie paused. She hadn’t heard that nickname since the last moment she saw Penelope. The last time she told her she loved her. It was like her heart breaking all over again. One word. There were a few more moments of silence. Josie knew Penelope wouldn’t really say anything unless she started to talk as she technically was her.

“I never hated you. Believe me I tried to. I wanted to hate you so bad for what you did to us. You wrecked me. You threw away our relationship like it was nothing and that broke my heart in so many ways but I never hated you.” Josie started to cry. “There was a reason.” Penelope looked at Josie.

“I don’t care if there was a reason. You gave up on us. And yes, there may be a reason but I lost you either way so did it really matter?” Josie couldn’t stop the tears.

“It mattered because I loved you. I tried everything to make you realize that you needed to fight for yourself otherwise you would die. I couldn’t let that happen.” Penelope looked at Josie.

“Wow you sound exactly like her.” Josie sighed.

“You knew she loved you and you knew she would do anything for you.” Penelope said.

“Yeah. But there was one problem.” Josie slowly said.

“What is that?” Penelope asked.

“She never knew how much I loved her. How if she stayed, we would have got through this together. How even though she broke me I was waiting for the day she would come back to me. That there was still a chance for us.” Josie wiped a tear away.

“You’re wrong about that.” Penelope said.

“What?” Josie looked confused.

“She did know. She knew deep down that you loved her. She wouldn’t have left otherwise. She knew you would be fine by yourself.” Penelope nodded.

“I miss you so much. My heart literally aches for you, Penelope.” Josie looked into Penelope’s eyes.

“I miss you too.” Penelope finally said.

“Do you think she does?” Josie sighed.

“Every single day since I left you behind.” Penelope said.

But that didn’t come from the astral projection prism. That Penelope had disappeared but this voice came from behind Josie. Josie turned around and saw Penelope. The real Penelope. The one she fell in love with a year ago. She was standing right in front of her and Josie was still speechless.

“How much did you hear?” Josie eventually said.

“All of it.” Penelope nodded.

“So, you heard…” Josie stopped herself from saying it.

“I did and I knew Jojo. I knew how much you loved me. Just because you never said it doesn’t mean I didn’t know.” Penelope nodded.

Josie was only inches away from Penelope. They had walked to each other but this was as far as they got. They both didn’t know what to say or do for that matter.

“Why are you here, Penelope?” Josie finally said.

“Because I couldn’t spend another day without the girl I love.” Penelope smiled.

Josie wanted to argue with her. That too much had happened but her heart didn’t let her. She jumped into Penelope’s arms and hugged her as tight as she could. She couldn’t believe that Penelope was actually there. In front of her.

“You really came back for me.” Josie said, still hugging Penelope.

“Every single time.” Penelope nodded.

Penelope was the first one to pull away and saw how upset Josie was. She was crying. Penelope wiped Josie’s tears away but she could tell they were tears of happiness. Which was a change from their last conversation.

“I love you.” Josie finally said.

“I know.” Penelope smirked.

This made Josie laugh as it was something Penelope would do. She would mirror a moment in the past. This being the first time Penelope kissed her since their break up. It put a smile on her face as even through all the pain her love for Penelope never faltered.

“I’m never leaving you again. I promise.” Penelope nodded.

Josie saw how serious Penelope was in her eyes. She meant every word that she said. Josie knew she had to do one thing. She kissed Penelope with so much passion and it felt exactly like it did three months ago. It’s like all this time hadn’t passed. That kissing Penelope was like coming home. Penelope had wrapped her hand around Josie’s neck and tears were coming from both of them. They had waited so long to kiss each other again and dare I say it was worth the wait. By the time they pulled away they were both laughing.

All they had was happiness for each other and that’s how they spent the rest of their lives. Happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have been writing long ass fics but this idea came to my head and someone may have already done it but I wanted to put my spin on it. I hope you enjoy what I wrote.
> 
> Also if you guys want me to do any more one shots let me know and give me ideas! I'm always up for writing more for this amazing couple.
> 
> You can contact me on twitter at @lulusperrie <3


End file.
